


From Y to J

by pearlsea



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	From Y to J

如果说整日里心脏仿佛变成泡沫的漂浮感还能对自己掩饰，在终于忍不住提前向尊敬的前辈和亲密的竹马告别后，赶回家里在玄关处看到熟悉的帆布鞋时胸腔里立马填满的暖烘烘的安心可骗不了人。  
脸上浮现一瞬的喜悦，Cobra又不甘心地咂了一下舌头，腹诽某个把自己搅得心神不宁的人。  
不巧，奇怪又别扭的表情正好被端着小锅从厨房出来的母亲看到：“哎？盾兵？”  
“……啊，我回来了。”  
为什么看到自己儿子回家一脸不可思议的样子……Cobra心中不爽，却只能心虚地默默脱鞋。  
自经过龙也接触到琥珀他们以来，自己准时回家的次数好像越来越少。  
“回家为什么不早说嘛，”绯野太太完全不给儿子留情面地抱怨，“今天没有做你吃的份哦。”  
Cobra被呛了一下，准备发出抗议，却被餐厅方向突然传来的声音打断。嗓音清亮却吐字黏腻的声音，毫无疑问是属于那个人。  
“没事啦——阿姨，我也吃不了那么多啊——”  
绯野太太丢下杵在玄关的盾兵，往餐厅那边走：“哎呀不行，良树还在长身体嘛。”  
——谁才是你儿子啊！  
当然，Cobra还是没敢喊出口。他赌气似的拖拖沓沓地走到餐厅，黑头发的少年端坐在自己空着的位置对面，在绯野太太放下热气腾腾的锅时乖巧地仰着头笑，露出小虎牙。Cobra差点彻底放下心，那人的视线转移到自己身上时，亮亮的眼神里却出现一点藏不住的犹豫和阴霾。  
Cobra暗自咬了咬牙，还是若无其事地走到桌边坐好。

“盾兵。”  
“……”毕竟是亲母子，只是音调的微妙变化，Cobra已经预感到要面对的不是什么轻松的话题。他叹了一口气：“什么事……”  
绯野太太低头洗着手里的盘子：“你和良树吵架了吧？”  
“没有，我干嘛要和自己的后辈吵架。”Cobra无精打采地从母亲手里接过洗干净的餐具用抹布擦干。  
母子俩交谈的声音被困在厨房的流水声里，客厅里放着电视，进入厨房之前Cobra看到村山抱着膝盖一脸神游地在看。  
“那就好。所以是你单方面惹良树生气了咯？”  
“为什么、！就非得是我的责任啊……”一出口的激动马上被压低成不满的牢骚，连手上的动作都重了些，碟子被摩擦出刺耳的声音。  
绯野太太笑着叹气：“因为我儿子就是这样的人啊。决定了的事就会去做，有一颗不想辜负任何人的心。”  
“啊？”Cobra停了下来。  
“盾兵，你要做什么妈妈都支持你。”  
这句话，在临近毕业的这一年已经听了很多很多遍，是父母毫无保留的心愿。只有这时Cobra感觉到母亲还有什么别的要说。  
“但是也许良树还做不到，要看着盾兵走上自己的路什么的。”绯野太太转头温和又认真地看着儿子，“我不会说让你再考虑什么，但是，现在别让那孩子想太多了，好吗？”  
Cobra从来都不知道母亲怎么从村山一周仅有一两回的到访里准确地看出这些，况且这几周因为他们在冷战、频率还要低些。但她说的的确是症结所在。  
“怕寂寞的小鬼……”Cobra开始把盘子叠好，脑中还思绪繁杂，心不在焉地嘴里嘟囔。  
继续勤快地擦洗脏碗的母亲手边搅起热闹的水声：“把人家带回了家，就要负责到底哦，盾兵。”  
Cobra做事的动作突然顿了顿，他飞快地斜眼瞥了母亲一眼，她神态自然，应该是没有别的深意。悄悄松了一口气，Cobra才点点头：“我知道了。”  
“知道的话等下去把冰箱的布丁拿出来，每天买两份，就是为了良树准备的吧？真是的，零用钱还够用吗，最近又在车子上面花了那么多钱，毕业了要自己赚了哦已经是大人了……”  
“啊知道了——知道了啦——！”

“喏。”Cobra把布丁贴到快要睡着的村山脸上。  
“好冰——！”看起来像在走神的人惊叫一声，差点从沙发上掉下来，张牙舞爪地抢过布丁的同时眼睛睁得圆圆地瞪Cobra。  
Cobra看到他这副样子不禁翘起嘴角愉快地笑，没收回来的手指动作很轻地在他脸颊上刮了一下。  
“今天没有去学校？”Cobra在村山身边坐下，小声问他。  
村山重新盯着似乎很无聊的电视节目，撕开布丁时手指沾到了一点糖水，被他漫不经心地抹在舌尖：“姑且算是去了。”  
“姑且算是……你……”Cobra的视线在客厅了飘了一圈，没有看见母亲在附近的身影，“又去打架了吧。”  
“你管我。反正你也……”村山突然住了嘴，Cobra看见他努力绷着无表情又透着一点负气的脸咬了咬下唇，然后狠狠地挖了一口布丁塞进嘴里。  
虽然大概也能猜到村山想说什么，但Cobra对这样不坦率的他感到棘手。他习惯了总爱黏着自己的少年直白的表达，才能偶尔装出学长前辈的大人模样，却不知道要怎么安抚什么也不肯说的他。  
因为这样，眼看着村山闹别扭越来越少来他家，Cobra也只能自己闷闷地焦虑。  
至于起因他也明白，是自己与琥珀他们越走越近。村山对飙车没有兴趣，本身也是没有办法的事情。起初的一段时间，放学时Cobra要和大和一起去找龙也的话，他会提前和村山说好，并跟他约定来自己家吃饭的时间。不知道从哪次开始，村山会烦躁地用“不用特意跑过来”、“你要去就去好了”、“吃饭的事再说”来敷衍他，到了后来去到教室也有好几次根本找不到人，一直演变成村山缺席到妈妈都开始问他的地步。  
今天他也没能在学校里逮到村山，只不过心里隐隐约约有这样的预感，他怎么也该在今天出现了。  
“盾兵——明天典礼要穿的制服我挂在你房间里了哦——”楼上传来母亲的声音。  
Cobra应了一声，注意到村山的侧脸一刹那闪过十分微妙的阴郁，之后仍然缓缓地如同嚼蜡一般地咀嚼嘴里的布丁。  
“笨蛋。”实在看不下去他这副样子，Cobra伸手把村山的脑袋揽过来，不轻不重地在他嘴唇上咬了一口，是带着牛奶和焦糖味道的香甜，“在乱想些什么啊。”  
听到楼梯上脚步声响起时两人正好分开，同时也一起站了起来，村山的手指揪着Cobra的袖口。  
“我们回房间了。”Cobra带着村山越过正在下楼的母亲，闪进自己房间里。

某段时间开始村山来绯野家形成了固定的频率，Cobra随口对父母扯的理由是补习，这当然很快被揭穿——“就算是低一个年级也不至于让盾兵来辅导功课吧”，父母一致认定。但热情的父母都乐于见到Cobra身边多了一个可爱的学弟，所以哪怕认为他们在房间里打游戏也由着他们去。  
Cobra至今没有勇气向父母坦白的是，半年前那次把村山带回家时撞见回来的父母纯属意外，在那的半个小时前，是他和村山之间的第一个吻。

“……哈啊、……哈……嗯、嗯、”村山把喘息声埋在抱枕里，因为双手都被占据，身体完全是以无防备的样子被Cobra操控着。  
握住他的膝盖把双腿分得更开，还没完全长开的身体能弯曲成无比优美漂亮的弧度，大腿后侧的皮肤上斑斑的淤青也露出来，Cobra咬紧臼齿，挤出来的声音显得焦躁：“你到底、哈……搞什么、……打成这样……”  
“普通的……打架而已、啊……哈啊、啊……唔……”他瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛情绪不明地看Cobra，很快又把沾湿的浓密睫毛垂下，看起来明明是自己也没有底气的样子。  
“上面呢……”Cobra的手从村山衣摆下面滑进去，衣服带起来露出白生生的皮肤。  
因为姿势的轻微变化在他的甬道里坚硬的性器挤进了更深处，村山紧闭着眼喘了一小会儿才执拗地去抓Cobra的手，但腹部和肋骨处的伤痕已经暴露在房间里的灯光下。少年柔韧的身体在这个年纪隐约地浮出肌肉的形状，与那种精致无瑕不合的是上面暴力的痕迹。  
“说了不要你管……！”村山把Cobra的手从衣服里拉出来，却反被扣住压在毛绒绒的地毯上，马上又被他封住了嘴唇。  
“叛逆期……”在亲吻的间隙Cobra小小声地说了一句，像惩罚又像抚慰地不停落下濡湿甜腻的吻，下身在炽热的甬道里轻轻进出。  
小心动作的声音被地毯吸收，在旁边一直开着的游戏响着待机音乐，Cobra稍微放纵唇舌间的黏腻声音响了一会儿，大脑好像要被这种色情的声音麻痹，听到母亲在门外的呼唤声时脑内差点短路。  
村山被吓得立刻用抱枕堵着嘴和鼻子，睁得像是要掉下来的大眼睛看起来和瞳孔缩起的猫瞳一样。  
Cobra缓了两秒才找回呼吸，高声用不耐烦的声音掩饰慌张：“怎么了啊——！”  
“我稍微出去一下，良树要留宿的话你们也早点睡，明天都要打起精神啊。”  
“啊……走好。”  
愈来愈远的脚步声，继而是门锁扣住的轻响，听到家里车子开出的声音Cobra彻彻底底松了一口气。  
“吓、吓我一跳……”放下抱枕的村山大口喘气，睁到干涩的眼睛飞快地眨着，渐渐地泛起湿润的光。  
“哈……”Cobra脱力地压在村山身上趴了一会儿，突然就着仍然相连的身体整个抱起村山。  
“啊Cobra酱！”村山下意识地叫出应该是在刻意回避的亲昵称呼。  
Cobra马上就心情好转，把村山放到铺着柔软被子的床上，一下子进入到了他的最深处。  
村山耐不住叫出了声，想要抑制又发现抱枕还在地上，手指抓乱身下的被单，他在再次开始的律动中断断续续地喘：“Cobra、……Cobra酱……声音……”  
因为床垫挤压的声音不小，家里有人的时候他们才不在床上做。  
“没事的，现在。”Cobra撑在村山身体上方，一下一下地顶弄让他发出好听声音的敏感点，“再叫出声一点也可以，而且这样背后的伤不会那么痛吧？”  
在兴奋的欲望中，Cobra的眼里确实还有一抹真切的担忧。之前的反抗和倔强轻而易举地就被溶解，村山情绪复杂的眼睛慢慢流露出Cobra熟悉的柔和的光彩，在一连串温柔的亲吻后，那双手踟躇地攀上Cobra的后背。

第二轮的时候Cobra把村山容纳在自己怀里，从背后一边缓慢地摩擦被揉得又热又软的甬道，一边握住他前方的敏感抚弄、粘稠的体液湿淋淋地流到含着自己的交合处。  
村山身形要比他小一点，身材已经看得出匀称修长的比例，他坐在Cobra胯间绷紧的腿蜷着脚趾在床单上滑动，时不时难耐地自己反弓起腰背一边晃动身体一边仰着头发出猫叫一样的呻吟。  
光洁白皙的背上也到处都看得到青青紫紫的淤痕，还有一些是已经结了痂的伤口。村山喜欢也擅长打架，但从来没有一次会搞成这样。  
“笨蛋……”Cobra低声地再次骂他，同时低下头温存细碎地亲吻村山的颈窝，“想打架就来找我单挑啊……”  
背对着他的村山让Cobra看不到表情，似乎是咬着嘴唇沉默了一下，接着他又当作没听见一样，把自己的手也覆上快要高潮的性器。  
Cobra这个时候模模糊糊地感觉到哪里超乎意想地有问题，但思绪很快被更加密集的快感淹没。

Cobra自己的那份布丁留到了两人都洗完澡之后才享用，其中还有一半又被喂到了村山嘴里。他看起来真的累了，趴在床沿被投喂也是困得不行的样子，Cobra想了好久的问题，又不知道是否该现在向他开口。  
村山吃完就默不作声地滚进了被子里面，Cobra收拾好垃圾，把裹着纸巾、安全套的袋子藏在不显眼的角落，然后又磨蹭了一下子，才关好灯挤到村山身边。  
也不管那人有没睡熟，Cobra的手在被子里探过去摸到了村山的手，不容分说地把一枚扁平的圆形金属片塞进掌心里。  
村山依然没有太大动静，手指却动了动摩挲那枚东西的形状和上面的纹理，然后在黑暗里出声问他：“为什么？”  
“什么为什么，你是我的恋人吧。”  
那边安静了一小会儿。  
“……恋人。”  
“嗯。所以，”Cobra伸手过去，把村山的身体牢牢地抱在怀里，“所以，现在绝对不是我们要分开的时候。”

村山醒来时是深夜，他的睡相一直不太好，应该只过了几个小时，已经折腾得Cobra松开手背对他睡着。  
他从床上爬起来，无声无息地下了地。  
薄薄的窗帘透进清朗的天光，适应了十几秒，村山已经能看清Cobra安稳的睡颜。他在床边的地上坐下。  
在学校里被追捧的俊朗少年睡着时其实看不出比自己要大，脸颊分明还是很孩子气的轮廓。初次遇见Cobra时村山还意识不到这个，在他眼里那是在他和其他同级生斗殴时出来管闲事的前辈，很碍眼，但也很强。初尝败绩的村山沉浸于悔恨与懊恼中，这个打架时眼神凌厉身手矫捷的前辈却突然变了姿态，自己也伤得不清，却立马背着村山去了医务室，一路嘴里碎碎念着居然中了后辈的挑衅云云。那天也是Cobra送他回家，别别扭扭地说是赔罪，村山冷淡地说家里没人吃饭还是要在外面后，Cobra第一次把他带回了家。  
不知道绯野家对他的亲切是出于歉意还是同情，或者是一贯的作风，但那确实像一个过于甜蜜的幻象，就算反应过来也无法逃离。等到村山开始习惯新鲜温热的家常料理、和善的夫妇温柔的笑容、兄长一般的前辈对他的关心和纵容等等与他无缘的东西，感受到心里一些柔软的情感被翻起，同时有些他从来没有直面过的脆弱也被暴露。  
喜欢上Cobra不知道有多少是因为荷尔蒙的催化，关于这段情感村山从来没有觉得不安或者动摇，如果就只是一段青春期里让人迷失的狂岚其实也没有什么好后悔的。他无法宽恕自己、也无法向Cobra坦白的是那些像霉菌一样附着在恋情背后的污渍。  
绯野太太和Cobra都以为他只是害怕前辈毕业后就冷落自己的小孩，实际上那种令他唾弃的恐惧很早就在村山心里破开不祥的空洞——  
他和Cobra是不一样的人。  
村山曾经以为Cobra会是带他走出孤僻阴沉的世界的人，其实不是的。他接纳了Cobra，接纳了绯野家，却不代表这样就会被属于他们的世界接纳。  
Cobra带村山见过他的同伴朋友、还有居住的街道的其他住民，是从那时开始村山发现，他感受不到和Cobra一样的关心、喜欢、还有融入感。即使和Cobra一起在他熟悉的环境里，村山也感觉到自己还是那个存在感薄弱、无法与外界共情的人。  
同时，这种自我折磨变成了暴力的种子。他原本就是把打架视为自我价值的人，只是在认识Cobra之后被收敛，试过一次尽情地将杂乱的负面情绪宣泄于暴力，那种成瘾一般的快感和满足再次浸染到满是空隙的心底。但那也让他更加痛苦，在打架中寻找快乐的自己，似乎更加没有资格被强大而温柔的Cobra这样包容。  
他们到底哪里不一样——村山只能不停不停地追问自己，试图快点找到答案，想办法让一切回到正轨。  
然后在这个时候，快要从高中毕业的Cobra告诉他，自己想要和前辈与同伴一起，创造名为MUGEN的组织。  
他没有见过Cobra那么神采飞扬的样子，说起一斗罐、相聚的伙伴、车子和延伸的无限之路，那种憧憬和幸福明明是肉眼可见的熠熠生辉的情感，却一点也传递不到村山这里。  
——Cobra酱，你想去的地方，我跟不上啊。  
“所以，Cobra酱说错了。”村山轻声对熟睡的Cobra说。  
他缓缓地站起来，腿有点麻，身体摇晃了一下，Cobra塞给他的那枚纽扣就自然地从手心里滑落，骨碌碌地隐没进角落的黑暗里。  
村山站在原地，黑暗围成一圈，无处落脚无迹可寻。他自嘲地发笑：“你看，是该分开的时候了吧。”  
——等他找到答案、等他成为能与Cobra分享快乐和痛苦的人、等他跨越现在这个怯懦的自己。  
他换好衣服，轻车熟路地翻上Cobra房间的窗台，借着直直照来的光凝视床上的Cobra、还有挂在衣柜外面的那件少了第二枚纽扣的制服。  
再见啦。他用唇形无声地说。

Cobra发现村山退学消失，是在他缺席了他的毕业典礼两天之后。  
发现那枚纽扣，则是在三个月后，整理房间角落的杂志的时候。  
而他们再次相遇，那又是过去很多很多年，另一段故事的开始了。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
